As described in the aforementioned copending application, one of the significant dangers involved in skiing, especially on relatively popular ski slopes, is that of release of the ski from the ski boot upon the falling of a skier. Since a free-traveling ski can gain considerable velocity and momentum as it glides downward it can cause significant injury to any person who may come into contact herewith.
To avoid this danger it is not uncommon to connect the ski, apart from the usual bindings, to the leg of a skier with a safety strap which prevents complete loss of the ski even if the bindings become released.
It has also been proposed to provide automatic operating ski brakes in which, for example, a pivotal member on the upper surface of the ski carries a lateral brake element or wing which is swung downwardly into an operative position when the ski boot is removed from an actuator. Thus, if the bindings do become released this automatic brake provides a downwardly extending formation below the lower surface of the ski to interfere with free flight thereof.
The conventional ski brakes of this type have several significant disadvantages. Firstly, they are frequently very complicated, expensive and heavy, thereby preventing their widespread use on skies. Secondly, they are not always reliable, have a tendency to ice up and frequently bind or jam so that they are not fully effective.